When Leaves Fall
by helsdeep
Summary: The precipice of destruction that is where my life has lead me. After the losing everything I have returned to the place where my life was torn into. Will the pain from my past be able to heal my fractured soul or will it be the end of me.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

I have stood on the precipice of destruction with no one to save me but myself. It was after the complete and utter loss of everything that I held dear as it was ripped from my arms that I saw the world for the first time. My family was gone, my friends had abandoned me, and I stood alone. I was in high school when my life changed forever. I was no longer the sweet light-hearted girl of my youth, no I was a young woman who knew the troubles of the world. However, I was not going to let those depressing experiences control my life. No, I was going to live with an optimistic heart that would know the darkness in the world, account for it then to continue to look for the silver in the clouds.

Chapter 1 - Memories

I had just arrived as a constant cold mist drifted through the air. It was a silent twilight only the music of the crickets welcomed me, as I stepped out of the car into the silhouette of the deserted building. In the distance, I could hear to call of a lone wolf howling to the night in the hopes that another would answer its' song. A wan smile crossed my lips as I looked into the darkness of the forest. The steps of the house were a bit worn, and I could tell that they needed some work done to them. Once I was under the shelter of the covered porch I breathed in the earthy scent of damp moss and rain. This was my home, and it was time to start a new chapter of my life.

Taking the key from their hiding place, I opened the door. A soft yet sharp creaking sound came from the hinges as it opened. Treading across the threshold, I found the once bright living room covered in blankets that were shielded in years of dust. The stale, musty air of the abandoned house assaulted my nose as I walked. It was a melancholy experience in itself. My throat tightened and my eyes watered as I took in the room that held so many precious memories. The ghostly laughter of the past reached my ears and the phantoms of those long gone clouded my eyes. Blinking back the tears that threatened to slip from my eyes, swallowing the lump that sat in my throat and clearing my head; I took myself from the past and back to the present. I was no longer the child that had last lived in this place. I was an adult and I could do this; I could make this place my home once more. The trials of adversity were no longer breathing down my neck and I no longer feared the darkness of the night. It was time to come home, and this was home. This modest two-story cabin in the middle of a sea of trees where the world seems just to disappear was my home. It was my families home and though I was the last of my house I would not stop until I was. My home was located in between two small towns. Washington seems to be the land of the crying skies. I loved the rain; it is a soothing melody that can calm the wildest of minds.

I had loved this house years ago, and I still did, but it was more bittersweet now. I had missed the smells and the sounds. The memories of the past would dance before my eyes, but it would never be like it was. I had lost the most precious parts of those memories. Shaking my head from that train of thought, I went to work making the master bedroom livable, at least enough that I could sleep there for one night. I dug into one of the bags that I had brought with me and retrieved a set of soft gray cotton sheets, a thick dark blue blanket, and a patchwork quilt. With the bed made I changed into a set of warm pajamas. As I was just slipping off, I thought of one place I had not been to in ages...the beach...La Push. As my eyelids became heavy, as the name rang through my mind. Darkness overtook me.

The next day when I awoke I saw that the usual melancholy gray sky had been broken by beams of soft light. It was cool outside, the crisp air of fall gave a refreshing breath of sharp life to the morning. It was a harsh comparison to the decaying leaves found on the forest floor. I dressed in dark jeans, a green long sleeve shirt, a leather jacket, and my black flats. Then I went out to the car and began to bring some of the boxes I had brought with me in. I just had a few things with me: clothes, pictures, and some personal items. There were about ten boxes of varies sizes sitting in the living room when I had finished.

I knew I should unpack them but sunny days in this area are far and few between, so I left the boxes untouched. As I drove down the road towards the beach memories began to play through my mind. I had gone to Forks High School for three years before I went away. However, most of my friends lived out in Saber. Jared and Paul were two of my closest. It had broken my heart when they pushed me away. They had just disappeared, and then the accident happened. I'm not even sure if they visited me while I was asleep, but by the time I woke up two weeks later I was in Seatle, then my aunt came and took me away to live with her as she moved about the world.

This was the first time I had been back, and the feeling of uncertainty was beginning to consume my whole being. As the tires of my cars came to a halt in a parking space that overlooked the sea, I began to feel the pull of the water. It was far too cold to swim at this time of year, but the want was ever present in my mind. Maybe I would go out in the water later. What could it hurt? It's not like I have to go to school or anything tomorrow. After living with my aunt for a few months I got my GED, then I started taking online classes from a University. At the moment I only have one more semester of classes before I have my Bachelors Degree.

Exiting the car I made my way to the sandy shoreline, my shoes dangling from the tips of my fingers. Gulls cried from the air as woodland birds sang from the forest. I cherished the wind against my skin. Shutting my eyes, I allowed myself to be submerged in nature; nothing mattered at that moment, I was completely at peace. I was pulled from this sanctuary due to the high-pitched squeal of a child. Turning my head, I saw a young girl coming running up the sand with a young man chasing her. I was a little worried until I noticed the laughter in her eyes when she turned back around.

The further I walked down the beach the more deserted it became until I made it to a small peninsula. There were a few trees here, and the ground was mostly covered in patches of grass and moss. I rested at the base of one ancient pines and listened to the crash of the waves against the rocks and sand around me. The rough bark of the tree bit into my back, but I didn't mind. Memories of the bonfire, making sand castles, and laughter filled my mind. I stayed there for who knows how long, but by the time I snapped out of my thoughts it was getting last. The sun was treading on the seam of the ocean. I looked at my phone and found that it was already past five o'clock. I had spent the entire day just looking at the sea. 'Oh well' was all that went through my mind. I brushed my hands against the back of my jeans, to remove any particulates that clung to the fabric. As I was walking back up the sand to my car; I noticed that there was a larger group of people clustered around one of the picnics areas as well as a fire closer to the water. The closer I got the more I felt that I knew some of this group, but I wasn't sure. They looked familiar but different all at the same time. Many of the guys looked to be in their mid-twenties, so I had no idea why they seemed so familiar. Just as I was going up the steps to the parking lot, I noticed a woman and a man in a wheelchair going to the group. It suddenly clicked in my mind the guys at the bonfire and these two; I did know them before I could stop myself I walked up to the pair.

"Mrs. Clearwater?" I questioned looking at her with a small hope she would remember me.

"Yes," She said turning. Then she stopped for a moment and looked me from head to toe. A small gasp came from her throat. She left Mr. Black, for I knew it was him and walked over to me. She placed her hand on my cheek, and I looked at the woman who had been like a second mom to me so many years ago.

"Danny is that you," she questioned me, as she stepped towards me. A small smile crossed my lips as I nodded. In the background, I heard a soft chuckle come from Billy as Sue took me into a hug that seemed to squeeze the life out of me, and I began to fear she was never going to let go.

"How are you here? Where are you staying? How long are you going to be in town? Are you just visiting or are you going to stay?", She rattled off question faster than I could answer and before I knew it, I was laughing. This was the first time I had laughed in almost two years, and I just couldn't help it I pulled her into another hug.

"I'm here to stay" was the only answer I gave, I wasn't sure how to explain everything to her; but seriously how do you tell someone that you have traveled all over the world due to being hunted by some otherworldly creature. I held onto her a little tighter in the hopes to forget the world I was living in and go back to a time when life was simpler.

When we pulled away, I could see that her eyes were a little misty, but there was a thousand watt smile radiating from her face; before I knew what was happening she put her arm through mine and began walking me back to the beach. No matter have much I told her that it was okay and that I didn't want to intrude, she never let go. I looked to Billy with pleading eyes, but all he did was laugh and say, "Sorry my dear, but your not getting away this time."

As we approached the crowd of people, I lowered my head. I did want to see my friends again, but I was still a little hurt that they had left me.

"Look who we found!" announced Sue, much to my mortification. All eyes turned to her ass she held on to me. Slowly I lifted my head and gave a small wave "Hi" was all I got out before I was tackled by someone and placed into a bear hug I was never going to get out of.

"Your back, where did you go?" the female hugger asked. It clicked in my brain that Leah was the one who held on to me for dear life. I patted her back in an attempt to reassure her that it was okay.

"Leah, crushing not breathing" I explained in a half-joking manner.

She was a lot stronger than I remembered and after saying this, she dropped me like I was a hot coal. She was looking at the ground a little dejectedly. I felt bad, could she not tell that I was joking.

"Hey, Le-Le I was only kidding," I told her in the hopes it would make her feel better.

As she gave a minuscule smile, I began to wonder what happened during the years I had been gone. Leah came over to me placing her arm over my shoulder, but it seemed like she was holding herself back. This was not the same Leah I had grown up with; she was reserved now, holding herself back. She was no longer the same person who would play pranks with me on the guys. I was a little sad to see that it was not just Leah who had changed but all of them. Has my eyes slide over all of them I noticed that my friends had changed. They seemed older in a way, serious as if the fate of the world was resting on their shoulders. It broke my heart in a way to see just how much they had grown up, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

" Well, Danny how have you been doing? " asked Quil. He was taller than I remember him being, but most of the guys were taller than they had been. 'Well, I guess that is what happens when you are gone for a few years.' They reminded me of Michelangelo's statue of David; they were the whole tall dark and handsome thing going on. Seriously when had everyone here become models?

"I have been alright. I can't believe how tall all of you are. I really feel like the munchkin of the group." I laugh nervously. I looked up into his eyes. I almost had to tilt my head all the way back to see his eyes. 'My gosh I'm short,' was on repeat in my head, given my five foot three inches didn't seem that bad most of the time. Yes, I had to get a stool to get things from the top shelf in the kitchen, but around these guys, I felt like a shrimp.

"Well, you always were the shortest of the group," his laughter filled the area. It was nice to be home. No matter how much time had passed it was still easy to be around all of them.

"Where have you been?" came a dark voice from across the fire.

I turned to see who I was talking to. My eyes drifted across the expanse of the dancing flames to meet the eyes of my once closest friend. Our eyes came together, and for a moment I thought the world had stopped moving. He seemed to feel the same way because his eyes widened and dilated, his mouth changed from a harsh line to slightly parted lips. His face paled slightly before flushing with color. I could feel my face heating back up to the point it would feel feverish to the touch. My heart felt like it stopped for a moment then it began to beat at a pace that there was no way that could be healthy.

Blinking rapidly to shake myself from this stupor I answered,

"Pretty much everywhere."

"What do you mean? The last time we saw you, you were getting ready for Halloween." Jared stated from beside Paul. 'When had he gotten here?' Paul was just standing there unable to shake himself from his thoughts as he stared at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I gave them a confused look. Did they not know about the accident? How could they not I thought it had been in the papers, right? I looked around at all of them including Sue and Billy, and they were all looking at me expectantly. 'Did they really not know?'

"You know I had to leave; it wasn't like I could stay here," I was a little worried about what they would say. I shifted my weight between my feet while staring intently at the ground.

"Danny, you and your family just disappeared. We went to see you on Halloween but the house was closed up, and there was no one there," Sue spoke for everyone, "When you get home you need to tell them to come visit." The others were nodding in agreement. My throat felt tight and parched; my heart was pounding now. They didn't know about the accident. It wasn't like I could tell them what happened. Taking a deep breath, I turned towards Sue

"I wish I could, but they aren't here. It's just me." I didn't know how to tell them that they would never see my parents again.

"What do you mean it's just you. Your only 18 there is no way your parents would let you come out here on your own," Sue was awestruck when she heard I was by myself.

"I am an adult, technically," I stated. I straightened my back and looked her in the eyes. I had been on my own for two years. I had taken care of myself and others.

"Who is going to take care of you?" Sue seemed distraught by the idea that I was all by myself here, but what could I do.

"I have a job so that I can take care of my bills and stuff." I was starting at my internship tomorrow, luckily I was able to get a paid one, so I would not be working two jobs.

"But what about school?"

"I already graduated while I was gone and have already completed most of my course to get my degree, now I am just finishing my internship; so I'll be fine." It was the truth even though I was only in my late teens I had gotten my GED two weeks after moving, and I had started college online that January. I had been in college for nearly three years. By taking a full course load each semester and taking classes during the summer, I was due to graduate at the end of the semester.

"But, but..."

"If it will make you feel better I will let you know if I ever need any help." I smiled at her. She had always been there for my parents, and I was happy to have her back in my life. There was a snicker from Seth, my goodness he had grown up fast, and a few smirks from the others. Did they think I couldn't take care of myself or something? This whole conversation was beginning to get frustrating. With a quick change of topic, I turned to the person that was closest to me, which just happened to be Paul.

"Well, what have you been up to?" I looked up into his eyes. Even though we were sitting, I still had to tilt my head to look him in his burning brown eyes.

"Nothing much just school and work." He had a small smile on his lips as he looked at me like I was the only person on the planet. It was a little unsettling to have someone look at me like that. However, for some reason, I didn't believe him. He was having trouble meeting my eyes. That was the thing with me I could always tell when others were lying to me when they looked me in the eye. It was like a light went on in my head and a voice would say, 'Warning, warning, Will Robinson. Lies lies.' Apparently, I had been gone long enough for Paul to have forgotten that little tidbit. With a smirk on my face, I turned back to Sue.

"I think I should be getting back home soon. It's getting late, and I have work in the morning." I stood from the log I had planted myself on and brushed my hands across the back of my pants to get rid of any dirt or sand that clung to the fabric.

"Oh, are you leaving already." She jerked her head back toward me.

"But you just got here" cried, Leah

"Yeah, stay a little bit longer," stated Jarad

"Come on I'm sure you would love to hear some of Billy's stories" Paul whispered into my ear.

My heart jumped out of my chest almost as fast as I jumped into the air with a squeal stuck in my throat.

"Holy Crap! Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

My hand was resting on my chest just over my palpitating heart as I leaned over resting my hand on my knee. 'Geez, they don't want me to go.' a sigh left my mouth, "I have to go home now. I still have to unpack a few boxes."They were all giving me disappointed looks. It was like I had just taken the joy out of their night. "I'm sorry. I would love to stay, but I need to get the house set up." That did not work in the slightest to lift their spirits. "How about we meet up later and hang out, okay."That made a couple of them nod in agreement. I turned to Leah who still looks dejected. "Le-le why don't you come spend the night next weekend, and we can catch up?"

She turned and looked at Sam like she had to his permission or something. Now don't get me wrong I like him and all, but didn't they break up? And why would she need his permission to hang out? He gave her a nod, and she turned to me smiling like a lunatic. Okay, that was eerie. With all of this settled, told them all bye. As I was walking to my car I felt the hair on my neck began to stand up, a queasy feeling began to rest in my gut. I turned around to confront my creeper, only to find Paul.

"Paul? Why are you following me?" all I got in response is a shrug of his shoulder before, "I wanted to make sure you were alright" he cut off here and looked to the ground before continuing, "Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

I chuckled a little bit. My expression must have been one of confusion because he started to ramble a little, but I wasn't paying attention. What on Earth was wrong with him? The Paul I knew never got nervous when he talked to a girl, let alone me.

"Sure," I said "why don't we go Saturday night. Leah is spending the night Friday so we can hang out after she goes home."

"Really...? "

"Yes, Paul it would fun just to hang out like old times."

With this done I got into my car and headed home. The ride home was silent except for the radio. When I go to the house, I felt like I was being watched. I got up the steps and inside as fast as I could. Once inside I shut the door and locked it. I check all the rooms of the house to make sure that all the windows were closed and locked just to be on the safe side. Even after that I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, but there was nothing more I could do about it; so I went about the task of unpacking the boxes for the kitchen. I put the pot and pans away, stored the glasses and plates of the shelves, and even put the little bit of food I had brought with me into the pantry. After all of this was done I made a list of what I would need to buy at the store tomorrow. Then I went to my room. I hung up my clothes and got my uniform ready for tomorrow. I set it up in a chair in the corner of the room. Once more I check all the windows and door before going to bed.

Note: (Hello readers as you can tell all of the Twilight Characters belong to Ms. Meyer. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think, because this is my first story. I would love to get your options!)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was met by the site of the bleak gray sky, that was oh so common in this area of the world, as the fog hung like a thick grey quilt from the sky. After changing into my work attire, I made my way down the stairs to the living room. I grabbed to cereal bars from the pantry and headed out the door. While I was locking the door, all of my muscles froze in place as I was engulfed by the overpowering scent of bleach. 'Great, a vamps have been here.' Rolling my eyes, I moved to the car. I was going to have to make a call to the local coven to see if they had been by my house last night or if I had an unwanted visitor. When I was heading down the driveway, I grabbed my cell and called Dr. Cullen.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen." His calm melodic voice hummed through the earpiece.

"Hey Dr. C. How have you been? This is Danny."

"Hello, my dear how are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good I just wanted to let you know that I was back in town."

"Well that is wonderful, you will have to come over to the house sometime."

"Of course! It will have to be next week though. My calendar is filling up faster than I can write in the dates."

"That's fine; I'm sure Rose will be ecstatic to see you."

"I can't wait to see her too. Oh, by the way, were any of you out by my house last night?"

"No my dear, not that I am aware of. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I went outside this morning I caught the scent of a vampire."

"Would you like me to send someone over to see what they can find?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be alright; you know that I can take care of myself."

He laughed at this.

"Oh, I know you can my dear, just let me know what you find; also let me know what day you would like to come over. I'm sure Edward would love for you to meet his girlfriend."

"WHOA! STOP... REPEAT! What are you talking about? When did he get a girl, and why am I only just now finding out about her?"

More laughter filled the receiver.

"You can take that up with him. I need to get back to work. I'll see you soon, also remember that I want you to call if there is any trouble."

Rolling my eyes "Yes, Dad. Bye, I'll talk to you later and tell everyone hey for me." I chuckled into the phone.

I hung up the phone and concentrated on driving. The Cullens had been close family friends to my parents. After the accident, they had been there for me. Dr. C had let me stay with them until my aunt could come out to get me. Rose hardly ever let me out of her sight. I think that she was afraid that I would vanish if left alone. They took care of me for two weeks until she came to get me. When I woke up in the hospital, it had been Doc., Rose, and Jaz who were there waiting for me to open my eyes. Carlisle told me about my family and the accident. Rose had held me as I cried myself to sleep most nights. This, of course, was after I was released into the Cullen's custody, I owed them a lot, and I would do anything for them with no questions asked. I hadn't seen them for a couple of years, but they would call me at least once a week after I had moved. To keep me updated on the events of in the area.


	3. Chapter 3

I was working at the ranger station at the moment. I was only a couple of classes away from graduating with my Forestry/Environmental Science Degree, so I was completing my internship, which just happened to be a paid internship, thank goodness. I don't think I could handle two jobs right now. The school had thought it was an excellent idea, and since I knew the area so well it seemed like a perfect fit. Before I had left the university, I had help lead hiking groups and volunteered with cleanup and restoration groups in the area. I was hoping after graduating that I would be able to have a permanent job working here.

Stepping out of the car I walked into the station to be greeted by Mr. James W. Cobb. He was the head honcho here and my mentor. Mr. Cobb was a man of about forty-five with dark hair and green eyes; he was of an average build maybe a little on the thin side but not by much. He was a great guy from what I knew from the times I had talked with him over the phone.

"Hello, you must be Miss. Rivers."

"Yes, sir. It is wonderful to meet you."

"Well, let's start with a tour of the base."

He lead me into the station; I met a few other rangers, looked at how to register backcountry hikers, how to work the radio, where all of the maps were, and where all of the emergency equipment was located at. After we had finished the tour, going over procedures, and paperwork, Mr. Cobb decided that it would be a good idea to take me out; so we climbed into one of the green trucks and went into the forest. He told me that there had been an increase in bear attacks of late and that we had to be vigilant at all times. While he was talking about the attacks, something just wasn't adding up in my mind, where was the evidence? Of course, if they had been dismembered or eaten there would probably be very little to note, but I made a mental note to ask the Cullen's about it. Once we got back, Mr. Cobb marked off the trails and roads I would be taking care of. By this point, it was the end of the day. I drove home. When I got there, I found Paul leaning against my door.

When I stopped the car, he started walking over to me. I opened the door and smiled up at him because he was now holding my door open and looking down at me.

"Well hello, what are you doing here?"

"I came over to see if you needed any help with the house."

"If you want to help I'm not going to turn you down, but there isn't much that needs to be done."

We walked to the house, and I opened the door. Once inside he looked at the five boxes that were left and the covered furnishings of the apartment.

"Make yourself at home. I going to run and change real quick then we can get started."

I made my way up the stairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a black ACDC t-shirt. I went back down the steps only to see Paul with a pile of linen in his arms looking around a little bewildered. I shook my head at him.

"Here let me have those."

He seems reluctant to let me have the sheets, but I got most of them from him and those I didn't he kept a firm grip on. I lead him to the laundry room where we put most of them into the washer. I started the load then made my way back into the living room.

"Okay so do you want to dust in here or the kitchen?"

"I'll work on the kitchen since you are too short to reach the top of the shelves."

"Hey, I'm not short. I'm just vertically challenged."

With that established, I showed him where the cleaning supplies were and we decided to divide and conquer the house. It took us a few hours to completely finish cleaning the living room, kitchen, hall, bathrooms, and the two guest bedrooms. By the time we were done, it was around seven thirty. Paul looked at his watch then to me.

"Do you want to get some dinner? I noticed you didn't have a lot in the pantry."

"Hmm. Sure why not. Do you want to go somewhere or do you want to get delivery."

"Well Emily, Sam's girl, is cooking a big dinner tonight so we could always go there."

"I'm not sure, I wasn't invited, and I don't want to intrude."

"Are you kidding? Emily would love to have you over, and the guys want to see you again."

"Okay, let's get going. You can lead, and I'll follow in my car."

"Or you could just ride with me...?"

"And how would I get home?"

"I'll bring you back."

"Dude, you live about five minutes from his house, you would be driving out of your way to take me back."

"It's okay. I want to spend time with you. It's been forever since you and I just hung out."

What was I suppose to say to that? Paul had been my best friend; he had disappeared though, but now he has reappeared in my life. He wanted to start again I could see that much but did I want to let him back in. It had broken my heart after he and Jared had left me, and I had gone through so much heartbreak; I was afraid that if I experienced much more, it would kill me.

"Fine" was the only response that I could make. I was afraid to let them back in. No matter how much I wanted to.

We left the house and got into his truck. It was a quiet drive. He attempted to start a conversation with me, but it drifted off into a comfortable silence. My head was leaning on the icy glass; I watched as the raindrops raced across the smooth surface. A few minutes later we arrived at Sam's house. As we got out of the truck, I could already hear the conversation and laughter from within. I jogged up to the steps and took them two at a time in the hopes of staying somewhat dry. It was raining harder, and the light drizzle was on its' way to becoming an outright downpour. Once on the porch, a warm hand came to rest on the small of my back. How I wanted to relax into that touch. It seemed to promise safety, protection, and comfort, but I could not allow myself to fall into that warm embrace. I had to stand alone. I was my safety, protection, and comfort and I was not going to allow myself the luxury of obtaining those things from another living being. Especially one that had already broken me.

I would not allow Paul into my life; I would not lose him or any of the others like I had lost my family. I would protect them, even if that meant leaving them behind.

Paul led me into the house. Jared was playing Mario Smash Brother with Embry, Seth was apparently going to play the winner. Sam was talking to Jake at the table, Quil was drawing in a coloring book with Clair, Leah was standing off to the side with a pissed off expression on her face, and Emily was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. My eyes bugged out as I stared at all the food, 'My gosh how much are they going to eat.'

There was already a growing mound of food on the island. It looked like enough to feed at least twenty people and she was still at it. With a smile and hellos to everyone, I left Paul to watch the game play out and went to see if Emily needed help.

"Hey, do you want a hand?"

Emily's head looked up from whatever masterpiece she was constructing. With a grateful smile, she said,

"Sure, if you to fix the fruit salad that would be great."

I sat to work slicing the grapes, apples, and an assortment of berries. All the while making small talk. Eventually, Leah came over and began telling me about her day and coming up with ideas for the sleepover. Apparently, we were going to have a movie marathon, eat a shit ton of junk food, talk, and maybe does makeovers, I wasn't so keen on that one because of the last one she gave me had me looking like the freaking clown from 'IT' by the time she was done. It sounded like it would be a blast. I had missed getting to chill with my friends and to just stop stressing about the world.

Finally, the smorgasbord of food was complete, on the table ready to consume as a line had formed. I was at the back of the line until Emily took my elbow and led me to the front. She explained that we got to fix our plates first because we cooked, so I went about making my plate and finding a seat. There were plenty of chairs, but I had noticed earlier that everyone seemed to have claimed their spot, so I sat on the floor just like I had when I was a kid. Sitting cross-legged and began to eat, that was until someone voiced their concerns over my choice in dining locations.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating..."

Paul looked at me with a look that seemed to say you have got to be kidding me.

"Why are you on the ground?"

At this point, I looked up and saw that Paul, Jared, and Embry had not taken their seats and were staring at me expectantly.

"Because I like sitting on the ground."

"No" was all he said before he took my plate from me and sat on the couch. Now an ordinary people would just give in and just move, or they might make a little bit of a fuss about it, but they would give in eventually. However, I am not normal not even in the slightest. Issue number one is you do not tell me what to do and number two, which is by far the most important, you do not under any circumstance touch my food. If I had, had a real fork I would have stabbed his hand with it the moment he touched my plate. Apparently, he had forgotten what I am like when it comes to my food? Because he just looked at me waiting for me to move. That was not going to happen, I am stubborn and I will admit it to anyone. I was just going to stay right where I was, and he was going to give me my plate back. Rolling my eyes at him, I leaned back against the wall and shut my eyes, I could feel the irritation pulsating off me at the moment.

"Come on Danny just sit here."

"Hmm... let me think about that...no"

The room had gone dead silent at this point. I opened my eyes to see what was going on and Paul looked fit to be tied, Jared's eyes were wide, Sam looked ready to pounce on Paul, for some weird ass reason, Emily was shaking her head, and Leah was covering her mouth in a horrible attempt not to laugh.

"Get off the floor and sit over here."

Had Paul not heard the word no since I had left. Well, he better gets used to it because I was not going to be his lap dog that was at his beck and call. With a little more sass than was probably needed, I looked him square in the eyes and said,

"No."

His hand was shaking slightly at this point, and he was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. 'Jeez, when had his temper gotten this bad.' I knew I should probably back down at this point, but I was hungry, and when I am hungry it usually leads to me being angry, thus I was thinking with a hangry mind, and that meant I was going to make a bad decision. I stood up at this point. Everyone in the room seemed to think I was going to do what he wanted and relaxed. However, that was a short-lived serenity, because I walked past the couch, to the door and out into the night. I heard silence for a moment before the shouting started. They were yelling at Paul and me. Well almost everyone was Leah was gaffing at this point. If I had gone back, I was sure she would have been on her butt on the floor rolling with tears streaming down her face. But I didn't go back; I didn't stop even when Jared caught up to me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Danny come on back it is cold, raining, and you're going to get sick."

"And you're not?"

"Just come back to the house."

I looked him up and down. He was trying to be nice, but I was wet, cold and hungry. None of which add up to me being in a good mood, so I only told him no and kept walking. He stayed with me until I got the outskirts of the rez.

"Are you going to walk all the way home?"

"How else am I going to get there?" I snapped back.

His hands raised in surrender.

"Why don't you let me call someone, and they can come get you?"

"And who are you going to call?"

"Your parents would be a good start. Though your dad my kill Paul."

"They aren't here. It's just me. I'm the only one who came back."

Jared stopped at those words and looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time in a long time. He began taking in my appearance.

"Where are they?"

Such a simple question, but also such a hard one all the same. Instead of answering, I started walking again, well I did until he grabbed my arm. He looked me straight in the eye.

"Where are they" he repeated.

I heard a low growl emit from the trees off the road. Instead of answering I looked to where the sound had come from. Squinting my eyes, I tried to see further into the ebony treeline. If I had felt threatened, I would have looked harder, but whatever was in the forest didn't scare me.

"As I said, Jared, they are not here."

I yanked my are from him and walked on through the rain. Once I made it to the cover of the forest, I took off through the trees in the direction of the house. I heard Jared curse followed by the statement "Where the Hell..." before I was too far to hear him anymore. There was a crashing, running sound behind me. Something was following me, and it was coming up fast. The first thing that popped into mind was the vamp that had been around my house. I swung back around to face what was tailing me.

I planted my feet and got ready to fight, but what charged through the bushes was a wolf. A freaking huge ass wolf. My eyes widened, mouth hung open, frozen in place. 'Well shit...' I didn't move. I don't think I even breathed. It skidded to a halt slipping a little in the mud. I guess that it wasn't expecting me to stop. The wolf stood in the same position it had finally found itself in as it skidded to a halt. It was a brown color with a darker muzzle and lighter underbelly. It stood a couple of inches higher than my five feet.

'Since when are there shifters here.' was the only thought that streamed into my slightly bemused mind.

I was going to have to call the Cullens when I got home to see if they knew about them, but at the moment I had to figure out a few things, one if this thing was going to eat me, two if not why it was following me, and three how many there were. Taking a deep breath I looked at the wolf, I straightened my poster and moved next to a tree. If it was going to eat me, it was going to have one hell of a fight on its hands ... no wait paws.

"So are you going to eat me?"

It tilted its' head, then shook it from side to side. I was going to take that as a no.

"Okay, are you following me?"

It looked down at the ground, debating the answer to the question at hand. When it did not respond, I took it as a yes.

"Why are you following me?"

Still no answer.

"Alright if you won't answer me leave."

It shook its' head no. This was getting annoying. It was raining, and I was still hungry. Could this day get any worse? I sat down on the ground, crossed my arms and stared at the wolf in front of me.

"Well if you are not going to answer me, and your planning on following me then you can get nice and comfortable where you're at because I am not moving from this spot until you either answer my questions or leave."

The wolf whined somewhat and sat on the ground. I heard a howl off in the distances and noticed the wolf growl at the sound. Moments later my cell went off. It was Leah.

"Hey Le-Le, what's up?"

"Um... shouldn't I be asking you that? You did run off in the middle of a downpour, even though it was the greatest thing I have seen in forever."

"Yea, glad I could be of service, but you know me."

"Oh, I know. It probably didn't help that you were hungry. I can't believe he forgot how bitchy you can get when you haven't eaten."

I laughed a little at that.

"Yea, apparently he and Jared both forgot that one. So what's up with the call."

"Yea, well mom heard what happened and said that you could come over here to eat. If you want, I can come and pick you up. We can have a pre-sleepover at my place."

"I would love to do that, but I'm not home at the moment."

"Okay, where are you? I can come get you."

Throughout the entire conversation, my stalker wolf was watching, and I'm pretty sure listening in on everything that was said.

"Sorry, but I don't think that is going to happen."

"Why not?"

"You see, at the moment I'm sitting in the woods having a stare down with a werewolf."

There was a clatter on Leah's end of the phone, and the wolf's mouth just dropped open, like it couldn't believe that I had just said that. An incomprehensible conversation was taking place through the phone since I was no longer the item of Leah's focus I smirked at the wolf.

"Didn't think I would say it huh."

The wolf just looked at me completely dumbfounded. I hung up with Leah since it didn't seem like she was going to get back on anytime soon. Putting it in my pocket, I began to wonder if I should call the Cullens or not. I decided against it in the end.

"This is going to be a long night" hanging my head.

The wolf whined and moved marginally closer to me. What was it afraid it would scare me? I chuckled slightly if only this guy knew what I had seen in my life. There was no way that I was going to be afraid of an over-sized dog. Heck, this thing should be scared of me.

"Listen I know you can understand me, so let's just go our separate ways. It's late I want to go to eat, I'm sure you do too. Why not just go on our own ways?"

The wolf looked up at me then to the ground. It shook its' head no once more. Now more or less annoyed beyond belief I had enough of my unwanted company.

"Listen here werewolf or should I say shifter" the head jerk to mine. "Yes, I know what you are, big deal. At this point, you have three options because I'm cold, tired and hungry. Option one home, option two change into your human form so I know who has been following me and we can talk things through like normal people, or final option number three you get your ass handed to you by a five foot nothing girl for your whole pack to see and yes I know about the whole shared minds thing."

I let the message sink in, waiting for the creature to do something anything at this point would be great. About three minutes had passed before I noted a change in the surroundings moments later another wolf came out of the trees. 'Great! Is the whole pack going to show up?' To my surprise my stalker left, leaving me with this new arrival. This new wolf was a dark gray color except for his feet which were a light gray almost white color. Its' eyes were a soft gray, and it stood a couple of inches taller than the one that had just left.

"So are you my new stalker or are you going to eat me know because I threatened your little buddy?"

The new arrival was looking at me in a way I had never seen before. I knew this wolf, of that I was certain.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you?"

If a wolf could roll its' eyes I would swear this one had done just that.

"I know, I know you, so you might as well just change back."

The wolf shook its' head before I could question it further all the hair on its' back stood on end, and I caught the overpowering smell of bleach. 'Great just what I need a stalker vamp and werewolves.' The wolf was moving to get in between the vampire and me, but I could still see. A kid was standing there in jeans, t-shirt, and a jacket. He couldn't have been much older than me. He was pale beyond belief, and I knew pale, but what set him the most apart from his surroundings was the color of his eyes. They were a bright burning red, the red of a newborn. 'Fan-fucking-tastic a brand new vamp to deal with, plus an extremely protective wolf. This was not my day.'

Mr. Wolf was growling up a storm, and it seemed like vampire boy was confused. I guess this guy has never seen a wolf before. 'Is it that surprising the werewolves exist I mean come on your a vampire now for goodness sakes? I wonder what they would do if I showed my true colors', but instead of freaking out the two dunderheads before me I decided to try to calm down the situation.

"Hey, are you lost?"

The guy turned his head towards me smelled the air and gave me a puzzled look.

"No," he smelled the air, "You're not afraid," he stated.

"Ha, no why would I be scared of you?"

"Do you not know what I am?"

"Oh please mister I'm so creepy, you're not the first vamp I've had the pleasure of meeting, and I will dare to say you won't be the last. Now, why don't you tell me what you're doing here."

"I don't think I can do that, but I would love to get the name of the woman that will become my next meal."

Apparently, he had forgotten about the five foot six fluffy Doberman that was now growling up a storm. ' At least I know that the dang thing wants to protect me.'

"I think you may want to rethink your choices here pal. I'm not going to be your meal; you are going to tell me why you're here and finally if Fluffy here likes your answer you may get to see another sunrise..."

Before I could say more another wolf jumped out of the trees grabbing the bugger. Then two more joined in, and in just a few seconds they had ripped the vamp to bits and pieces.

"You lot do know that we could have gotten information out of him right."

Bending down, I produced a lighter from my pocket and lit the body parts one by one. They went up like Roman Candles. The wolves, there were five of them now, were looking at me like I was the weirdest thing they had ever seen.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

The giant black one that was a good foot taller than me stepped forward and nodded to the gray wolf. Before I knew it had run off to the trees, moments later Paul waltzed right back out in a pair of cut-off shorts, hand in his hair, one hand in his pocket looking at the fucking ground. 'Oh, you've got to be kidding.'

"So you're a werewolf."

"Yea, I know this might seem weird but please don't freak out."

"Do I look like I'm about to freak out?" I paused here waiting for one him to respond, when he gave no response, I continued, "I'm going to guess that the other guys are too."

"Yea, I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

I held my hand up to stop him.

"Dude chill, it's okay, I get it there are secrets that everyone has, and it wasn't your place to tell me."

He rubbed the back of his head like he was unsure of what to say, so I began walking towards my house.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I am tired, wet, hungry, and now that I know that you aren't some creepers who are trying to follow me. I going get inside and out of the rain."

"Are you telling me the only reason you stayed out here, and put yourself in danger was because you didn't want to be followed home?"

"Yep, I pretty much told that to that one other there... who I am going to take a wild guess and say is Jared."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, are you?"

"Lose the sarcasm already, and just talk to me."

"Okay, I get it you're annoyed with me, but guess what I don't care. I want to go home, get dry, have something to eat and go to bed. If you want to talk you can come with me, or you can go back home, and we will talk later. Simple as that."

With those few words, I marched out of their semicircle and back to my house. I didn't check to see if they were following me, I was far too tired to care really. I walked on at a brisk pace for about twenty minutes before I found my way to my drive. A five-minute walk up the up the hill and my porch came into view. I jumped up the steps and unlocked the door, as I was opening the door I heard the crunching sound of gravel. Looking over my shoulder, I found Paul, Jared, and Sam following me. 'Well, this is going to be fun.' I got into the house that just a few hours ago Paul and I were cutting up in, cleaning and having a good time in.

"Make yourselves at home I'll be back in a minute."

Before they had a chance to respond, I leaped up the stairs and went into my bedroom. I threw the soaked clothes in the tub, took a towel to my hair, and searched some comfortable pj's. I found a fleece shirt, some flannel bottoms, and some thick fuzzy socks. Once I was satisfied and warm, I went back downstairs. The guys were standing around the room in different levels of irritation. Jared was the most relaxed of the three. He was sitting on a stool in the kitchen with his chin resting in his hand staring at me. Sam was against the wall with his arms crossed, and Paul was pacing the room with a glare that could kill anything that made the mistake of looking him in the eye. They all looked up when I came into the room, however before any of them spoke I went into the kitchen and found some cereal and a banana to eat. After slicing the fruit up and putting it in the bowl with the crispy flakes, I added some milk and went back to the living room.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Sam was the first to speak, "Why don't you explain how you know about werewolves?"

"Simple there are stories, and I choose to believe them."

Well, that was part of the truth, but they didn't need to know these stories weren't from Stocker.

"How do you know about Vampires?"

"Stories."

"What did you mean that thing wasn't the first one that you have met?"

"I have met a few here and there, no big deal."

Paul snapped at this point, "No big deal those things could kill you!"

I was trying so hard not to tell him 'I would like to see them try.'

"Yes, I know they are dangerous, however all of the once I have met have been pretty cool."

Paul was shaking at this point. 'Being a wolf has only worsened his temper.'

"Danny, how many vampires have you had contact with?" Sam questioned.

I didn't feel like being snarky with him, and I was tired, with a sigh I turned to him.

"I have met about fourteen."

"What type have you met?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you met ones with red eyes or yellow eyes?"

"Both."

Sam seemed to have aged ten years with that sentence, and Paul was just standing there with his mouth open unable to comprehend what I had just said. He looked to have paled by a few shades. Turning my attention back to Sam I continued,

"To be honest, they were cool. It's not like they were going to hurt me or anything. Now do you have any more questions or can I go to bed?"

The next sound that came to my ears was the slamming of the front door; Paul had just walked out of the house. It hurt a little, but hey he needs time to himself. Sam looked at me and then sighed.

"You need to be careful Danny; those leeches could kill you or worse turn you."

"Sam I know, but just trust that I know what I am doing and that I can take care of myself."

"I know that you think you can, but this world is dangerous."

He had no idea just how right he was with that statement

"I am careful Sammy. Trust that I can take care of myself when it comes to handling the things that go bump in the night."

He stood up and put his hand on my head.

"We just want you to be safe little bit."

"I know."

"Well, I'm going to go try to calm Paul down. Good night."

"Have fun with that. Night."

With that, he and Jared walked out the door to find a very disgruntled wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I went to work, it was a pretty easy day nothing to grand happened, by the end of my shift I decided to go see the Cullens. I wanted to meet Eddie's girl and see everyone else.

I drove down their road I gazed at the forest that ran on both sides. It was beautiful here. The forest was almost always an emerald green color, or it was covered in a thick sheet of snow. As my tires rolled across the gravel, they finally coming to rest outside their house. The house was just as lovely as it was the last time I had seen it. I was surprised to see a little girl hanging out on the porch, but shrugged it off. Esme was now outside and looked straight at me.

"Danny! You're here. Why didn't you call? I would have made you something to eat."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did just that, come here."

She wrapped me in a cool yet warm embrace. Esme had pretty much adopted me after the accident. She was torn up when my aunt took me away, but I kept in contact with all of them, but I made sure to call Momma E every week and update her on my life.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, they will be back soon. Come on into the house and tell me everything that has been going on."

We started to walk in inside.

"Ness come on and meet your Auntie Danielle."

The little girl came inside and looked at Esme.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you."

She held her hand out for me to take I smiled down at her and shook her hand, however, the moment our hands touched flashes of images played across my mind. I saw Edward holding her, a gaunt-looking woman saying her name, then Rose and Emmett, and a whole lot of images of Jake, then the skeleton woman looking like a model. When she let go of my hand, I looked at Esme.

"I think you have more to tell me than I have to tell you. Eddie has a kid and a wife!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I thought he just had a girlfriend!"

"We thought it would be best to keep her a secret; to keep her safe until she is older."

I couldn't argue with that but come on I'm still family, aren't I?

"I get it I do, but Eddie is in so much trouble with me."

Esme laughed and walked inside she went to the kitchen and started making food for Ness and I.

About ten minutes later the door opened, and the rest of the family came in.

"Esme you didn't have to make Renesmee dinner."

"Oh, I wanted to dear."

People began walking into the kitchen. However, a beautiful woman with brown hair and reddish yellow eyes walked in. She stopped when she saw me and a murderous look passed over her face.

"Who are you and why are you with my daughter?"

I looked at her, 'Okay someones a little possessive.' I thought

"Hello my name is Danny, and I came to visit my family, and you are?"

As I was speaking the rest of the family came running into the room. Emmett ran straight over and enveloped me in a bear hug and began spinning around.

"Emmett...squishing...not...breathing" I jokingly choked out.

I was then pulled from Em and sat on my own feet with two hands holding me upright while the room stopped spinning. Blond hair and a beautiful smile greeted me.

"Hey-ya Rosie" I laughed as she hugged me close. In the background I could hear Bella, that was her name apparently, questioning someone about me, but I couldn't bring myself to care too much. Jasper and Alice walked over. Ali hugged me tightly while Jaz just patted my head. Finally, once all the greetings were over, I turned and looked at Edward and Bella.

"Well, Eddie are you going to introduce us or not?"

"Bella this is my sister Danielle. Danny this is my wife, Bella."

"Well, it is nice to officially meet you, Bella."

I smiled at her and then looked back to Eddie, "Now would you care to explain why I am just now finding out about her, Edward."

He flinched a little because I only called him that when he was in trouble with me.

"Also why I am also just now learning that I have a niece to spoil rotten."

He swallowed and looked to me

"Well, I didn't think you would be coming back so soon, and Renesmee is only a few months old, so you still have plenty of time to get to know her and Bella."

'Oh yes, I will Edward. Also, your wife needs to learn how not to jump down people throats when she first meets them.'

Eddie just lowered his head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her or Renesmee."

"Apology accepted Eddie." I smiled at him. "So who wants to tell me about everything that has been going on."

Everyone stared telling me different stories about what had happened after I left. Apparently, I had missed a lot. A couple of hours had passed when the front door opened to revile Jake.

"Hey, I'm just stopping by to see Nessie."

Bella growled at the name.

When he walked into the kitchen area, Renesmee ran up to him, and he picked her up. 'Okay, I never knew Jake liked kids. Who would have guessed?' Edward was shaking his head and looked at me.

"It's a long story," was all he said.

At this point, Ness had placed her hand on Jakes' face and was showing him everything that had happened today. When she let go of him, Jake's mouth was hanging open, and he was looking at me.

"How are you related to the Cullens?"

I laughed. 'Was that all he had to ask?' Eddie shook his head so apparently Jake had a load more questions for me.

"I lived with them for a few months before moving out of the country."

"Wait you left the country? I thought that your family moved to Georgia."

Was that really what everyone thought happened to me? I was flabbergasted at the discovery that they had no clue where I was for years. The fact that the wolf pack knew so little about what had happened bothered me, why had they not found out that my family had been taken from me. How did they not know that I almost died?

"No Jake, I wasn't in Georgia."

"Okay, where have you been then?"

"South America, Europe, Australia, and parts of Eurasia."

Jakes soft brown eyes bugged out of his head as I began to list off the places that I had been. A smirk slipped across my lips while I was talking to him. He pulled his brow together and began to think about something. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I take it the Cullens' are some of the vampires that you have met."

"Yep."

"But who were the other seven. You told Sam that you had met fourteen or so. Who were the rest?"

I didn't want to tell him about my contacts overseas.

"Just a few I met here and there."

"And they didn't try to hurt you?"

"Nope" I added a little pop to the end of the word to stress my point.

"And they had red eyes."

Everyone turned to me when he asked. Apparently, everyone had an ironclad opinion on the about me having anything to do with the carnivores.

"Yes, the other seven vampires that I have met have had red eyes."

Rose's eyes widened beyond belief as she began to screech at me.

"What on Earth do you think you were doing? You could have been killed, turned and none of us could have helped you. Do you even realize how much danger you could have been in if they knew you knew what they were?"

She stopped for a moment looked at the rest of the folks stationed around the bar. Before turning to Alice.

"How could you not tell me she was doing such dangerous things while she was away?"

"I didn't see it happen; I didn't know," Alice whispered.

Everyone stopped moving; they looked at her. Eddie was the first to speak.

"How long has she been out of your sight?"

"Since her aunt showed up."

"I just thought it was because she was near the wolves. "

My head was resting in my hands for a bit while I debated if I should tell them what had happened or not. I swung my feet back and forth from the stool as I waited for them to calm down. Concentrating some of my power into my head, I formed a loop of basic thoughts as not to alert Edward that he couldn't read my mind and began to slip back into the past.

The rain had dropped from the trees as mom, and I raced to the car. Dad and the boys were already inside. We had gone to Tiger Mountain for the weekend. I remember the ferns that lined the sides of the trail, the moss on the trees and silence of the forest. That should have been the warning, but we didn't think anything of it, well at least the boys and I didn't. Mom kept looking into the trees from the front while dad was ever vigilant in the back. Now that I think back on it I believe that they were expecting something to happen but were hoping that it wouldn't. If I had just realized that the woods were dangerous, if I had only run a little fast then maybe... 'No stop thinking like that. ' I came back to the present and away from the darkness that threatened to destroy me. I could not keep thinking like this I had to live for tomorrow. My ice-like eyes swept over the room and the inhabitants. They were still talking amongst themselves.

"Why was she even living with you?" Jake had come to the question that I abhorred. Nine pairs of eyes turned to me at that moment. The Cullens', all but Bella and Ness, look so sad at that moment. I guess they didn't want me to relive it, but if I was going to stay around here, Jake and the pack might as well know. Keeping my eyes on Jake I directed my thoughts toward Edward,'Should I tell him or should I wait and tell the others?'

Edward spoke to Jake instead of me, but I got the message loud and cleared.

"Jake, she will tell you later, just give her some time."

Translation: inform the pack as a group, but do not wait too long.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I guess I'm going to Emily's after this. I let the breath out that I had been unconsciously holding and lowered my head. I didn't want to tell them, heck the Cullens didn't even know half of what I had been through, only four others knew about it, and one was my aunt, the other three vampires. How much do I tell the pack? Did they need to know everything or just some of it? Should I let them know that there are worse things out there...hidden in the shadows...things that are far worse than vampires? No! I couldn't do that. I couldn't bring them into my world. It was too dangerous and they didn't need to know. I would only tell them half-truths, just like I had done with the Cullens.

The sound of a car pulling up to the house had everyone moving away from the kitchen and into the living room. Thank God Dr. C was home. I pushed myself away from the counter and walked across the hardwood floors down to the pale living room. I had not even made it to the bottom of the stairs before Doc spoke to me.

"I hear you have met more of our kind while you were away."

"Yea, they were nice."

"That's good, but remember that not all of my kind are as controlled as the rest of the family is."

"I know, and I was careful. I met them in public areas where there would have been witnesses if they had done anything."

"Good and you remembered to go to that little town I told you about."

I grinned Carlisle knew at least a few of the people that I had met. He had even told me about them before. I think he had an idea about the others who I had met, but I couldn't be sure. I walked over to the man and hugged him. He was a second father to me, and I had missed him so much while I had been gone. His arms wrapped around me and he whispered,

"I'm glad your home."

I smiled at this because even though they were not blood, they were my family.

"Me too."

I felt my eyes tear up just a little bit as we broke the hug and I looked at my surrogate father. I took a deep breath and smiled up at him.

"Why don't we all sit down and catch up."

I with his suggestion I moved over to one of the green couches and sat down. Once everyone was placed around the room in some fashion: Rose and Emmett behind me, Alice and Jasper were near the stairs, Edward and Bella had disappeared to who knows where, and Jake and Ness were playing on the floor. Carlisle and Esme sat across from me on the other couch. From there they began catching me up on their lives. Apparently, I had miss a metric shit ton of stuff. The piece de resistance was that around last Christmas the Volturi had paid them a visit due to Ness.

"Why the hell did no one call me?!"

Edward and Bella had reappeared at this moment. he let out a sigh before looking me in the eyes.

"Danny there was nothing that you would have been able to do. You are only human after all."

Silences fell over the room as he continued to speak.

"Besides if you had been here we would have been in even more trouble. They still don't know about you and at the rate, it is going the never will."

I hung my head and said nothing what could I say he was right they did think I was just a plain boring human who couldn't take care of herself. Only Carlisle knew that wasn't entirely true, but he didn't know what I was. Very few knew what I was and lived.

My emotions must have been going a bit chaotic because the next thing I know is that Jaz had me up and in his lap and Ali was perched on the back of the couch playing with my hair. I looked up and smiled even though my emotions were raging on the inside. Edward looked somewhat ashamed that he had made me feel bad. I can only guess what Rose was saying to him but she looked fit to be tied.

"It's okay Eddie. I know I couldn't have helped...but it would have destroyed me to find out that you all had been killed and I would have never known why."

I hated lying to them. There was no dought in my mind that I would have found out and I would have made the guilty party suffer.

"I'm just glad that it all worked out and your all okay" I put on a sad smile and looked at each of them. I received hugs and promises that they would always be there for me. Empty promises it felt like because they were under the assumption that in sixty to eight years I would be gone and on the adventure that they may never take.

-(Hello readers I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I felt that this was a good stopping point for this section of the story. As you can tell all of the Twilight Characters belong to Ms. Meyer. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think, because this is my first story. I would love to get your options!)


	8. Chapter 8

Time had slipped away from us. The next thing I knew it was pitch black outside the windows and a steady rain was falling against the pane leaving miniature rivers coursing down its surface.

My eyes were heavy as sleep began seeping into my bones. Slowly my eyes scanned the area of the living room. Jake was no longer play with Ness. She had apparently gone to bed, Alice and Jasper had gone upstairs. The only ones who were here were, Dr. C, Esme, Rose and Emmett who were sitting on either side of me, and Jake.

"Well, I guess I better be heading back it is getting late and I have work tomorrow."

Esme and Rose look straight at me before Esme spoke, "Why don't you stay here for the night? Your room is just how you left it."

"I don't want to be any trouble, plus my work clothes are at my house."

Rose interjected here

"Don't be silly you can stay here and Emmett, and I will get your clothes."

Well, it seemed like my mind had been made up for me. "Alright, I'll stay the night, but I have to get up early to head out."

"That's fine deary"

I stood up and stretched a little. Jake looked torn between leaving and stay. "Jake why don't you head on out I'm sure your dad is wondering where you are."

"Are you kidding if any of the others find out I left you here they are going to flip... and Leah..."

He covered his face with his hands and sighed

"What about Leah? If any of them give you a problem about it tell them they can just talk to me."

Pushing off the wall he walked up to me and hugged me before leaving. Finally, no wolves following me!

Rose and I went upstairs to my room. It was painted in a light bluish grey color that was as relaxing as can be imagined, my bed was draped in a cream comforter with a deep purple throw and pillows on it. Books lined one of the walls, a large black cloth beanbag chair was by the sheer glass wall and a reading lamp was next to it. I walked over to the bed and throw myself on it. Moments later I felt the bed sink a little more as Rose laid down beside me.

"I'm sorry I worried you"

"I'm sorry I yelled" she mirrored back "I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in danger"

" I know you don't, but I can handle it"

moving an arm over my eyes " You know I can. I have to"

"Yea, I know I just wish that you didn't have to handle it."

We sank into silence at this point. There wasn't really much else left to say. She didn't like the idea of me having to fight monsters and I wasn't going to stop. Rose was the only one besides the good old doctor who knew most of my secret. A little later she moved off the bed and stood arms crossed and looking at me.

"Just promise me that you will be careful."

Never taking my eyes off her "I promise"

With that, she turned off the light and left me for the evening.

As I sank off to sleep the soft hum of the night was broken by a piercing shriek of a tortured soul. It's wail muted to all but a few. Only those who had lived through death could hear this cry. Never would a vampire for they had lost their first fight. Shifters and Weres would only think it was a death rattle of a dying animal. My kind knew it for what it was. It was the cry of death, and whatever had caused that weeping was still here. Something was hunting and it wasn't a vampire. Slowly I lowered myself back onto the pillow, forcing myself into sleep. However, it was a fitful slumber. I was back in the forest but it wasn't the woods of Forks or La Push. It wasn't event the woods outside my family's home. No, it was the forest where my world crashed to the ground and shattered before my very eyes. It was the forest where the moss and leaves were stained crimson with my family's blood. It was the forest were vacant milk glazed eyes follow your every move. This was the forest where Deaths Messenger was born.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, however there have been a few unexpected tragedies and I couldn't bring myself to write. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you continue to read this story.**

At six the next morning I woke up and moved about the room, I had found my uniform at the end of the bed, and to my surprise and slight horror that my closet had continued to grow while I had been away. Ali apparently had been adding to it. 'What can I say that girl loves to shop...' Once I was dressed I made my way down the stairs where I found Momma E waiting. She had a full breakfast spread in the kitchen waiting for me at the table. 'Bacon...my kingdom for some bacon!'

I pilled my plate high, thanking her every chance I got. About twenty minutes later I was full and ready to go. Esme handed me my lunch and I was out the door. As I was on the way to work my cell went off. Looking at the number I saw the +40 that indicated it was from a foreign country, Romania to be exact. 'Who would be calling me from there?' I let the phone go to voicemail, whoever it was could leave me a message. If it was important they would leave me a message.

I pulled up to the station to see no one else there. 'Great, I'm early...Where is everyone?' I got out and walked toward the door. I grabbed the spare key from under the rock Mr. Cobb had shown me. It was eerily quiet, there were no birds, the wind was still, the fog hung close to the ground and the only noise that could be heard was that of my own breathing. My hand was on the icy knob of the door that was slick with morning dew. Heart pounding at this point, palms sweating, shallow breaths, something was wrong. The uneasy feeling sank into my gut. This wasn't right.

My eyes scanned from side to side as best they could, I would not turn around. Whatever it was, was waiting. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. Quickly stepping over the threshold; I turned and slammed it shut. Lifting my eyes to the glass pane that separated me from the outside world I found what had caused dread to seep into my soul. At the edge of the forest barely perceivable from my location was a coyote, or at least what others would see as a coyote. To my eyes, it was a rotting corpus, an evil spirit. It was one of the many types of supernatural beings that I had learned about over the years; it was a ghoul.

Ghouls are a type of evil spirit that lurks in graveyards or other uninhabited places. They lure people to them where they will kill the unsuspecting victim and then consume the flesh. Most people today would call them zombies, but they're not. Unlike the zombies of Hollywood, these creatures are smart, they are also able to shape shift.

'Well shit, I can't leave the damn thing here. One of the Ranger or a hiker will be late breakfast if I do.' I walked away from the crystal pane. ' So much for an easy day.'

I went further into the building and logged in to the computer to sign in for my shift, then I left a note letting Mr. Cobb letting him know that I had started my rounds on the trails. At least I would be after taking care of the bugger outside, but hey he didn't need to know that. I secured the building and to make sure that the others would be safe. A simple ward here and there would keep any other unwanted guests out. I would have to remember to keep a lookout for signs of more. Then I went to face this decaying monster. I didn't exactly go straight up to it. Instead, I decided to lure it into the forest so that no one would see our little disagreement, however, to do that I was going to need blood. Like vampires, the smell of blood attracts these little buggers to you. Considering they eat mortals it is easy to understand why this smell would peak its' interest. I just hope it would be enough to get the thing away from the station. After leaving the building I went to my car a grabbed my pack. As I was situating it on my back I cut my hand on a sharp piece of metal. I trudged into the forest grasping on to trees and rocks to "steady" myself. Once I was a quarter of a mile into the hike I checked to make sure that the ghoul was following me. Sure enough, the creeper was on my trail it was sniffing around one of the trees I had grabbed on to earlier. Turning my back on the creature I felt a satisfied smirk spread across my lips. This thing had no idea what was about to happen to it. I kept up a decent pass as the further we traveled into the woods. I had to cut my hand a couple of times or skin my knee once or twice before we made it to the four-mile marker. I was feeling pretty smug with myself when we made it to this point. I set my pack on one of the rocky outcrops smearing blood all around the area. Then I slipped into the treeline vanishing among the foliage.

Ghouls are strong, fast and sneaky, however, they do not have the heightened scenes of a vamp or an animal shifter like the wolves. They were hard to kill but if you knew how it was pretty easy. I crouched in the shade of a great pine, one foot pressed into the bass of the tree the other firmly planted on the ground. My right hand grasped the hilt of a dagger that I kept in my pack. I only had one shot at killing this thing, so I waited for my chance to strike. The creature stalked into the outcrop. It had shed its glamour and was a half rotten crops like creature. Its' eyes were black as night but also burned like the dying embers of a fire. The sharpened teeth of the creature were visible as it hunted, blood tented saliva hung from the corner of its' mouth. Its hands were more like talons, due to the exposed bones being sharpened into points.

I waited.

It circled hunting, looking for its prey never realizing that it was the hunted. It was strange to see one of these creatures on its own. Normally there are at least three or four. I stayed where I was for a little while longer. A rustling came from my left and out from the undergrowth came another. Moment later another.

'Early morning workout for me.'

Silently I drew my dagger from its hilt and another from my ankle holster. At that moment I was the grim reaper and I had come for their souls. After all I am a Harbinger. My grip was firm but loose. It was an extension of my arm. They were my hands and they were ready to complete the bloody business that they had been forged for.

A raven cried into the sky as I moved my motions were that of a breeze one moment there the next gone without a trace. All I did was silently insert the tip of the blade into the middle of the back of their necks. I pushed the blade through the grey flesh and bone until its' tip appeared on the other side, and with a quick motion, I would yank the blade up, thus severing the blood vessels, windpipe, nerve endings, everything. Death came for each of these being in a matter of seconds. When all three of these revolting creatures were deceased I moved and sat on a rock outcrop examining my work. They lay on the leaves that blanketed the forest. Crimson soaked into the ground. Truly blood was their avatar but it was also their seal. For the three ghouls that had been planning to make a morning meal out of me on lay face down with gaping weeping slashed to the base of each of there skulls. It was nice to get back into the swing of a hunt. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to destroy those that caused my world to die. Given it wasn't a ghoul or even a pack of them that had done the deed, but it sure felt nice to slice apart his minions.

I cleaned up my mess and returned to my work. Tonight I would be telling the wolves about why I had left, and maybe it was time to tell the Cullens as well because I was not the scared, breakable girl of their pasts. I was for all intents and purposes I was now a phantom.


	10. Chapter 10

The phone call to the Cullens had been interesting. They had suggested that they could host the "get together" at their home, however, I wanted this conversation to take place where I had the high ground and that meant my house, well more specifically my backyard.

Next, I had to call the wolves. 'I hope Jake hadn't opened his big mouth.' I fished my cell from my jacket and scrolled through the contacts. I was wavering between Sam, Paul, and Billy. 'Who should I call?' Finally, I picked a number.

It rang and rang and rang...I was starting to think that no one was home when suddenly it was answered.

"Hello, Black residences."

"Hey, Billy...This is Danny."

"Oh, how are you doing kiddo? Are you needing to talk to Jake? He isn't here right now."

"No, no Billy I'm doing pretty good. Actually, I was wondering if you could arrange a meeting with the pack tonight."

"Why do you need to have a meeting with the pack? I'm sure you could just go over to Sam and Emily's to talk to everyone."

"That's true but I want them to come over to my house or at least the bonfire area behind it."

"Why do they need to go there?"

"I need to talk to the pack as well as the Cullens and I know that you don't want them on tribal land. And before you say you don't know what I'm talking about I know that they are Vampires or Cold Ones or whatever."

There was a long pause after that little tirade.

"Child I think you should come over and talk to the Sue and I about what you know."

"Billy I will tell you and the other elders but first I need to have a meeting with the supernatural beings that are running around before I talk to you. I have already talked to the Cullens and they have agreed to come here. Now I am asking you if you could arrange for the pack to come. I am only going to tell this story once and I refuse to tell it on anyone else's turf but mine. If they are going to come they need to be there by seven tonight. There will be food so they don't have to worry about that; Billy only the pack are to come."

With that, I hung up the phone. I knew that was a bit harsh but this was not going to be easy for me. I rested my head against the cold steering wheel and my knuckles turned white for a little while before I began to relax. How was I going to tell them about what had happened? How was I going to explain that I was no longer the same person I once was? Even better how was I going to explain what happened all those years ago? This was going to be a very long day.

The drive to the house was pretty peaceful except for my phone going off every two or three minutes. Apparently, Billy had called Sam and Sam had called Paul, because every member of the pack was blowing up my phone. I just wanted to have a little time together with my thought so I turned off the stupid thing. That probably wasn't my best idea considering I was looking at three very irritated wolves scattered around on my porch. Before I even turned off the car my door was janked open and a vibrating Paul was standing there. However, before he was able to open his mouth Sam pulled him back and was telling him to calm down or to take a run. Paul stomped off into the woods. I could hear clothes tearing and then nothing.

"Danny, you want to tell me why you wanted to set up a meeting?" Sam asked as he ran his hand over his face look as exasperated as I felt. I grabbed my keys and got out of the car.

"Because I need to explain a few things to you and to the Cullens."

"Why would you need to explain anything to them?"

"Simple they are a part of my life too and all of you need to understand a few things."

"How are they a part of your life? How do you even know them?"

"Simple they saved me when all of you abandoned me!" I snapped the control over my emotions had finally been torn asunder from how they were acting. I hated being questioned.

"If you, any of you, actually want to know what happened to me, where I have been or anything come tonight and listen. Otherwise, I don't have time for this."

I slammed the door in Sam and Jared's face. If I hadn't been so upset I would have found their expressions priceless, but at this moment I was just angry.


	11. Chapter 11

A soft mist had begun to fall once more sending my mind reeling into the past. I saw smiles and shining eyes that would never again be seen by the world. I felt the chill of my fingers against my faces as I pressed my hand to my eyes in the hope of hiding from and holding on to the memories. My throat began to feel tight and the tears began to sting at my eyes. I fought the onslaught that if it took control would result in rivers that would pour down my face. My shoulders began to shake and it felt like the world would soon crash down on me. I had been holding the pain in for far too long. If I fell into the pit that threatens to swallow me would I be able to climb back out again? Clenching my teeth I struggled for control of my emotions just as a far to warm hand touched the side of my face. My hand slipped from my face as I raised my eyes to meet to warm brown orbs that had flakes of amber in them. Those eyes were filled with concern as his brows were drawn together creating valleys of worry between his eyes.

He ran his fingers across the side of my face as his thumb brushed away tears that were running like rivets from my eyes. I lowered my eyes and my head, but he wouldn't allow me to look away as he tilted my head gently back up toward his eyes. I was lost in the warmth of his touch. Unconsciously his thumb moved like a feather across my lower lip. The world seemed to stop as we looked into each other's eyes, almost into one another's souls. However, the spell was broken the moment the silence around us was severed by his voice.

"I'm sorry... for yelling."

He lowered his head looking away from me. It was my turn to guide his eyes back to mine.

"Paul...Paul, please look at me."

Slowly he raised his eyes back to meet mine. I searched his face trying to understand what he was thinking. What he was feeling.

"I know you were angry. I've known that you have had a temper since we were children. Do you really think that I didn't expect you to lose your shit when you learned that I knew about vampires? Or that I have been hiding part of my life from you and everyone since I left."

He raised his eye to the ceiling then lowered it once again but this time he rested it in my lap while encircling my waist with his arms pulling me toward him in a tight embrace. He nuzzled his face into me while breathing in my scent. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his now short tresses. A calming feeling settled over us.

"You've always known me so well." He chuckled tenderly turning his head ever so slightly.

" Why were you crying?"

"Honestly I'm tired."

"Tired...of what?"

"I'm tired of lying to you, to everyone. I'm tired of fighting. And I'm tired of having to hold everything in."

"What have you lied about?"

"Where I've been, what happened..." pushing myself off the floor I began pacing the room "I can't do it anymore, but I have to."

"No, you don't" He grasped both of my arms holding my still keeping me from running. "I'm the Protector, I'm the wolf-"

"I know you're a Protector that you are a shifter. But I'm not part of your tribe. Meaning I'm under your protection!"

"Will you stop! Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"For fuck's sake will you just stop. You are mine. My Imprint. MINE!"

He was yelling by the end, and I was just standing there gobsmacked. I blinked in rapid succession opening and closing my mouth trying to get my brain to form syllables let alone words. All the while Paul is still talking, but for all the good my brain is doing he could be talking to a wall or a bush or a, a ...I don't know. But I was not hearing a word as my brain rebooted. Slowly the world came back to me and the next thing I know is that Paul is pacing the length of the living room. I'm standing the same place I was which is facing a wall and he is talking lighting fast.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, but I just need to be near you. Fuck I'm sorry Danny I know you don't want this."

"Chill, Freeze, Pause or whatever the hell I have to say to get you to stop and breath."

He looks at me eyes wide waiting for me to continue.

"Sorry, but my brain stopped at hold the front door station and it has taken the what the fuck express to catch up."

Taking a calming breath and blowing it out I looked at Paul.

"What do you mean I'm your Imprint?"

"You really didn't hear what I just said?"

"Sonic couldn't have kept up with what you just said let alone little old stun brained me. Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I fucking meant it." He plopped down on the couch.

"An Imprint is-"

"Stop... I know what an Imprint is."

"How"

I plopped down next to him with a sigh, laying back and resting my head against the cushioned back of the couch. My eyes were staring intently at the ceiling.

"It's a long, really long story."

"Tell me"

"Not right now"

"Why not"

He was getting close to losing his temper again.

"Because it has to do with what I'm going to tell everyone tonight."

"Just tell me now"

"I can't..."

"Can't or won't"

"Fine... won't it hurts to tell. I only want to tell it once. To get it the fuck over with."

He was just sitting there looking at me. My breathing was hard because I was angry, close to breaking down again.

"When you came in you saw what I was like. I was a mess. I am going to be worse than that after I tell you. Do you really think I want to be like that when everyone gets here? Do you think I will be able to explain it to everyone again?"

Paul was silent for a while. Then he brought his arm around my shoulder and held me. He pulled me to him so that my head was against his chest and the soft, steady beating of his heart began to calm my shattered nerves. I felt his lips press into my hair.

"No, I don't expect you to have to go through that again and again."

He was silent for a while and I allowed my mind to settle.

"If the rest of the pack doesn't show up I'll show them later. I don't like the idea of being the only one here with you and the Cullens but I will stay."

I'm not sure how long we stayed on the like that, and I don't really care but the serenity that encompassed us was grueling to leave but it needed to be done. Luckily my stomach chose that moment to make itself known.

"Hey, you want to fix something to eat?"

His eyes slid open and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Yeah, I think I could eat." He winked at me.

A short laugh snuck past my lips. I stood up stretching my arms toward roof while arching my back. Then I headed to the kitchen to start cooking for the evening. As I pulled out the food I had bought for the meeting I decided I could at least cook it all up and if the pack didn't show I could either freeze it or send with Paul. I'm sure he would be able to eat it all...eventually.

Grabbing a large bowl from the cupboard, I found the ingredients that I was looking for in the spice cabinet. Once I had all of that I lifted the ten pound of hamburger meat from the frig. Then I separated the meat into manageable amounts and placed them into the bowl. I put the other ingredients into the bowl and hand mixed it all together.

"Anything I can help with?"

Paul was leaning against the wall. His legs were crossed and his arms were folded over his chest. "Well if you won't burn my house down you could start by cooking these up."

I had a growing pile of patties next to me. He moved to the stove turning on the eye and grabbing the large frying pan off the wall. He put a light coating of olive oil in the pan. Then he came up behind me kissing the curve of my neck as he pulled me into him with one arm and reached for the plater of uncooked burgers with the other. He pulled away from my neck and whispered, "I think I can manage."

He nipped my ear as he moved back.

Heat filled my body and passed over my skin as he moved away from me. I couldn't stop the blush that encroached through my cheeks or the bashful smile that played across my lips. As we worked I would glance at him from time to time only to find him looking at me as well. I would avert my gaze instantly bitting my lower lip in the process, but I would still see the broad smile stretch across his usually stern features. Once we finished we each fixed up a plate and sat down to eat. Paul scarf down his four burgers plus sides in a matter of minutes while I was happy with my single burger. By the time we had finished, it was getting close to sunset when Paul stiffened. He began to scowl at the front door. Before I could question the death grip he had on his fork there was a knock at the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Sliding my chair back from the table I stood to answer the door as I walked by Paul's seat his arm shot out and grabbed my elbow he held on to it stopping me from progressing to the door. His body was beginning to shake.

"Hey, it's ok", I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I don't know if I can handle them being near you."

"Would you feel better if you shifted?"

"Maybe I don't know."

"Then shift...your not going to scare me off." I pressed my lips to his forehead looking into his eyes, "Shift. Then I'll let them in, but promise me you won't hurt them."

"As long as they don't touch you I'll be fine."

"Aw, sweetheart have you met me or Alice for that matter. There will be hugs. Sooo... sorry but also not sorry."

He cut his eyes at me and growled. In response, I flicked his nose.

"Down boy! I trust them with my life and while you, Jared and Sam were off howling at the moon they were the ones who made sure I lived and that I was okay. So you will deal with me hugging them, touching them or vice-versa"

Prying my arm from his hand and began walking toward the door.

"Hell call Sam and tell him to get his butt here, but you will not make me feel bad for spending time with people who are a second family to me."

With that, I headed for the door. This was the weirdest relationship ever. Why could he be so sweet at times and then at others a complete and total ass? In the background, I heard him talking to someone. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I really wish that he would grow up some days. Hell, he is a protector for goodness sake he should be able to control his emotions just a little bit better and not be all one end to the other in 2.5 seconds. My hand wrapped around the knob of the door and clothes ripped in the background. I opened the door and there stood Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello Danny, how are you this evening."

"I'm alright Doc why don't you and Esme come on in. Are the others on their way?"

I wrapped Mama E in a tight embrace and then did the same to Doc.

"They should all be here in a little while, however, I am unsure if Edward and Bella will be joining us."

"Why?"

"Well, Bella is a bit overprotective of Nessie and Edward," Esme stated with a tiny bit of annoyance in her voice.

I had to hold back from rolling my eyes at the insanity of all of this but whatever.

"You'll just have to catch Eddie up on what he misses then."

"You know Edward still cares about you, but he is a husband and a father now", Carlisle came to the eternal teen's defense. Seriously the golden boy could do no wrong. I am really starting to not like this chick who has wormed her way in.

"Like I said you will just have to fill him in later because I am not repeating it."

"And no one expects you too darling."

My favorite cowboy and Ali had just shown up. My favorite little vampire just wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into the house. I noticed that Rose and Em came in right behind Jasper. Paul was standing between the living room and kitchen in all his wolfy glory barring his teeth. The Cullens all just looked at me and then at Paul.

"Everyone, Paul, Paul, everyone. Well, now that is out of the way stop growing." He just kept right on growling.

"Seriously, you need to stop before I find a newspaper and wack you in the nose with it." However, the rumble in his chest continued.

"Fine..." throwing my hands up in the air, "you think I'm joking." I stomped off and headed toward the table where I knew for a fact there was a paper.

"Now, now dear don't be to upset with him. It is just in his nature to be wary of us", Esme said.

As I continued to hunt for a paper a few moments later the door opened and Sam, Jared, and Jake stepped in.

"It's about time you got here." I turned with a jerk assessing each wolf that walked into my house.

"There's food in the kitchen. If you had gotten here on time it would have been hot. I'm sure you lot are capable of heating up food without me, and while you're at it you can tell Cujo here to cut it out or to get out!" With that said I marched my way out of the house, slamming the door and heading for the fire pit. I could hear Rose's laughter following me out and Emmett's howling of "What the Fuck did you do to piss short stack off?" A light laugh left my lips as I walked on. A little while after Leah stepped out.

"You know they are not my favorite people but damn you just lit into the boys didn't you D?"

We continued our pace to the pit.

"I guess I did." Silence filled the space between us as the glowing embers began to spread and expand its' borders over the dry leaves and broken twigs. Finally, the smoke rose from the pieces of shattered bark and wisps of flames began to peak their heads into the air. As the fire grew stronger its' body began to dance in the cool evening breeze. My head was resting on Leah's shoulder as the tranquility of the night soothed my chaotic brain. Slowly my inner turmoil began to subside. I listen to the whispers of the night as I felt another presence press against my right side and the chilly fingers stroked my hair. Turning my head I saw Rose next to me. She continued to run her fingers through my hair. I turned back to the fire but not before I saw the nod between Le-Le and Rose. It seemed like a silent agreement had been made between the two enemies. I just shut my eye and allowed the heat of the fire seep into my skin and my soul as the chill of the night covers my back. The juxtaposition of the two temperatures couldn't stop me from comparing it to my life.

I know that I am strong, but I also know that I am weak. How do I bring the two sides of my life together? How can I explain to them that I am a part of both the mortal and immortal world? How do I tell them that werewolves, shifters, and vampires are not the only things that haunt the darkness of the world? Finally, what will their reactions be when they learn that I have been poisoned by this darkness and that every day it eats away at my mortality.

Slowly, I feel the sinking inside my heart and begin to build walls around it once more. Even if Paul was my imprint would he be able to see past the darkness that within me. I turned my eye to the celestial heaven above me and hunted for Orion and Scorpius, the hunter and his death. I always wondered which one I was. Was I to be the mythical hunter or the scorpion who causes his death, or was I something else like the shade the Odysseus finds in the underworld. 'No...I can't think like this. I know what I am, and I have accepted it. Now either they can accept it or not.'

The crunch of leaves brings me back from my contemplations. I saw the rest of my guest walk up the path. The Cullens walked at a human pace. With a look at Jasper, I knew it was due to him. He had probably felt my emotions miles from the house and knew that I could not be able to handle a blowup. As he looked at me he gave me a subtle nod, sly smile, and a wink.

My suppressions were confirmed moments later as the pack came into view. Sam, Jared, and Jake were all still in their human forms, but what really proved that Jasper had done something was the fact that Paul was walking down the path on two feet father than four. Jasper was always the silent but caring type. It was what I liked most about him when I stayed with the Cullens. He never messed with my emotion but he would just sit with me. Jasper never tried talking to me during those times unless I started the conversation. He was patient with me. If I ever had a big brother I would have hoped he would have been like Jasper. My silent guardian who would only swoop in if I truly needed it. Trust me he let me fall on my butt enough to learn how to stand on my own two feet before I left. I was and would always be grateful to him for that.

I heard a slight thud and watched as a few sparks fluttered up into the night sky. Emmett had placed a few more logs on the fire either out of boredom or to keep me warm. My eyes drifted around the circle. Almost everyone was sitting down around the fire Paul and Jared were the only two still standing. However, the two groups were separated. The closest ones were Leah and Rose and that was because they had seemed to make a silent agreement to sit next to me, but I was sure if I wasn't there then they would be divided as well. I lowered my head and sighed.

"This is going to be a long story" my eyes moved to the standing wolves "you two might want to sit down."

Neither of them moved from their places.

"The October that I turned 16 was when everything happened. I was right before my birthday. Mom and dad asked me what I wanted to do. I wanted to go hiking. There was a little place that was in the backcountry that we would go all the time when I was little. It was perfect. The trail was a little rough, but it was always worth it. So mom, dad, and I got our gear together and planned the trip for the weekend before my birthday right before Haloween..."

My eyes glazed over as my throat became parched. I swallowed and ran the tip of my tongue over my lips.

"We started up the trail early on Saturday morning. Dad had called one of his friends who was part of the rangers before we left to let them know where we were heading. It was a good three hours into the hike and everything was fine. It was sunny for once and we stopped to eat lunch. I noticed dad kept looking around. Mom was really quite it wasn't like her. I got this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to shake it off but it just wouldn't stop. I remember dad talking to mom about something and that she seemed really worried about something. We packed up quickly, but instead of heading on up the trail dad said that we were going to head back."

I stopped the scene was playing out again before my eyes. There was a growl from one of the guys but I didn't look to see who. I felt Rose move away from only to be replaced by one of the others. It was a he that was for sure but I just couldn't look. My eyes were trained on the fire.

"I wanted to at least make it to the lake it wasn't much further only a few more miles. I kept urging them to keep going we stayed in the clearing arguing about it. I was such an idiot. If I had just listened to him...We finally headed back down the trail. My parents kept us moving at a fast pace. It was strange the forest was silent. Clouds covered the sun and the temperature began to drop. Mom was at the front and dad was in the back. They made sure I was always between them at all times. I heard something running. There was a scream. It wasn't like anything I had ever heard before. It was a high pitch screech that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. The sound was awful. It sounded like the someone screaming bloody murder and wailing all at once. Then nothing it was silent. My parents didn't move an a muscle. I remember turning to my dad, he was so pale." Shutting my eyes, the memory plays out behind the lids. " He told my mom and I to run. I couldn't even ask what was going on. Mom grabbed my wrist. We were running. The trees seemed to be speeding by us the grip she had on my arm was so tight. To the point of bruising. She never looked back. I tripped when we heard this scream like yell almost a growl behind us. Mom spun us around, so I was in the front just as this thing jumped out of the trees. It slammed her into the ground. I was so scared, didn't know what to do. Mom had a knife and she was fighting the thing. I saw her stab it, but it wouldn't die. She told me to run. I think she had been yelling that the whole time but I'm not sure. It felt like time had just stopped. Somehow m legs started moving again and I was running as fast as I could away from that thing. I didn't stop. I remember being on a ledge where I could see the car. Then the next thing I could remember was a sharp pain across my back and the smell of death and rotting flesh all around me. I felt claws tear into me again and again. It flung me into a tree. My vision began to blur, I watched as it stalked towards me. The last thing I thought was I was going to die."

I stopped and just took a few deep breaths an ice-like arm was draped over my shoulders. Jasper had taken Rose's place. Which also explain why I wasn't having a panic attack. I took a deep breath through my nose before I started again.

" I woke up two weeks later in a hospital in Seatle. At first, I couldn't remember anything that had happened, but as the days passed, pieces began coming together. I was told that we had been attacked by a Mountain Lion had killed my family and that it was lucky that I had survived. Doctor C and Alice were the ones who found me. It was taking the authorities a while to contact my aunt. The Good Doc offered his home to me so I could get out of the hospital, and the police were fine with it. My aunt was out of the country and they weren't sure when they would be able to get up with her. So I went home with a vampire doctor. Understand that I had no idea that he was a vampire."

Silence that was all there was in regards to the audience that sat around me. The wolves wouldn't even look up. Esme looked distraught Rose was being held by Em. The only people who were not in shock were Ali, Jasper, and Doc, but they already knew most of it.

" After we got to the house in Forks, Carlisle asked if I remembered anything. I wasn't sure if telling him about a monster was a good idea or the fast track to a padded cell. However, Alice popped in and told me that there was nothing to worry about and that no one was going to send me anywhere. Apparently, she had seen my possible futures."

I gave her a sideways look.

"So, I swallowed my pride and told them everything. I then asked them about how they had found me. That is when I learned that they had found me lying in a pool of blood surrounded by crows."

"Ravens, they were Ravens" Alice added.

" Yep well that is about it. I stayed with them for a while longer until my aunt showed up and we left."


End file.
